


Магия люменов - Lumen Magic

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Драбблы El Staplador [2]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ritual, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Джулианна и Селена наедине.





	Магия люменов - Lumen Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lumen Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818040) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Второй драббл по LLQ из серии автора El Staplador. В оригинале составляет 100 слов.  
> Также перевод опубликован здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic120542 (общий сборник из шести драбблов).  
> У перевода есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— Сияющая звезда люмена и хранитель света, — начинает Джулианна.  
Селена улыбается и прижимает палец к её губам:  
— Тебе не нужно проделывать всё это сейчас, когда мы одни.  
И в самом деле — в роще нет никого, кроме них двоих.  
— Я серьёзно, — она не может скрыть румянец.  
— Я рада, что ты здесь, — Селена берет Джулианну за руку.  
— Элоди нужен кто-то рядом. Как и тебе, когда Джослин настроен так враждебно, — она ближе придвигается к Селене. — И даже если бы это было не так, я всё равно была бы рада находиться рядом с тобой.  
Сила люмена ярко светится в них обеих.


End file.
